joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuya Sakaki
|-|Sakaki Yuya= |-|Sakaki Yuya Berserk mode= |-|With Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon= |-|With Odd-Eyes & Dark Ribilion & Clear Wing= |-|Supreme King Zarc= |-|Supreme King Dragon Zarc= |-|Hyper God Mode= |-|Omni-King Mode= Summary ~Yūya Sakaki / Haōryū Zārku The Strongest Demon/Devil Duelist even the previous protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh! can't beat him,he's unbeatable omnipotent beyond the concept of omnipotence. Powers and Stats Tier:'''Low tier but Unknown via HAX and it will never be known cause it's the highest | Ale LV2 | Definitely far higher Ultimately Definitely Unknown .' Name: Sakaki Yuya / Supreme King Dragon Zarc / Shadow Gamer / Black Shadow /Omni-God of all verses / King of Games/ Irreversible Destroyer. Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V ''' '''Gender: Male. Age:17 Classification: Unbeatable The Supreme King / Omni-God / Digimon Tamer / Pokémon Master /Anti-Saiyan / Anti-Kryptonian / Anti-Marvel-DC / Anti-All other characters. Powers and Abilities: ''' Omnipotence, Omniscience,Omnipresence, High dimensional being,Un-affected by the mind manipulation & troll techniques like Genjutsu etc,Perfection, All Fiction (deny any aspect of reality and turn it into nothing)Invulnerability, Gaster Blasters ,Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Breaking the fourth wall,Nothingness Manipulation,Telekenisis (can damage the opponents by using their sins and good works against them), Black Hole Manipulation, History Manipulation, Death Manipulation,Universe Creation, Evolution Manipulation, Nonexistence, Fate Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Human Manipulation, Heart Manipulation, Determination, Concept '''Irreversible Destruction (when the opponent get hit the damages will never heal),Soul manipulation (he's soulless), Complete Arsenal,Regeneration (godly) , Immortality ( soulless he return after his death with All Fiction he can deny his death and return as long he's determined he will keep returning after getting killed by N-Alex ),Causality Reversal, Summoning Monsters, Quadrillions of others when i say (Quadrillions of others ) i mean it and it's a endless list of HAX nobody can reach it. Attack Potency :He has IRREVERSIBLE DESTRUCTION His ability lets him destroy anything. Also, Irreversible Destruction ignores conventional durability you're dead.he's unbeatable !!! in fact he destroy everything even reality, he's made to ridiculously beat everyone here in wiki,he didn't even show more than 0% of his powers he beats without even trying 0% efforts, He effortlessly killed all who aren't in ale and breadverse. Speed :He's everywhere inside and outside the verse even reality (he breaks the fourth wall) omnipresent can't describe him he's ridiculously faster than that, it's literally immeasurable infinitely infinite times faster than omnipresent. Lifting Strength:He lifts whatever he wants with no efforts. Striking Strength:He beats everyone without moving a inch one shot god tiers characters just by staring at them in less than instant if you wonder why TOAA never shown up in the comic books again well Zarc killed him!!! if you're in Kami Tenchi fandom well you skipped the latest episode where Zarc one-murder-stomp-kill-destroy-pulverize-end-K.O-shot him, he also slapped Arceus without touching him. Durability:You can't even touch him tho,he's in another level of telekinesis you never saw it before he can kill you without even touching you if you want to stay alive then don't SPAR with him don't even THINK to do that The stronger an attack used against him, the further the attack itself will be broken. Stamina:He never gets tired he destroyed all verses (except bread & aleverse & PEACE). Range: Omni-All∞∞∞∞ Standard Equipment: A Duel Disc / Deck / Chaos Emeralds / Digivice / Pokéballs / Senketsu /The Infinity Sword. . Intelligence: Incomparable,omniscient is a blasphemy to call him that he is the smartest being he has countless strategies to one-murder-stomp-kill-destroy-pulverize-end-K.O-shot you and your pathetic verse (he already soloed it before you even go and create/edit it) so don't waste your time you're already dead he beats you before you think to spar with him. Weaknesses: Ale & Kumu. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Endless number of destructive and healing techniques. Others Notable Victories: He beaten all the characters of wiki even the next ones before you edit them he's in every timeline m8 past/present/future. but if you're curious to know a smoll list then check Arceus' notable victories. Literally ALL WHO AREN'T IN THE ALEVERSE ANDBREAD VERSE (because he'd never hurt his friends) Notable Losses: You're the biggest wanker in the reality omniverse if you say he can be beaten. 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Note He should not be used in versus threads cause he's too OP the strongest character stop with your wank. The pets below are all Ale LV1 Most Epic Wins Pets Screenshot from 2017-02-23 09-07-10.png Screenshot from 2017-02-23 09-16-14.png Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion 137-1.png Supreme King Servant Odd-Eyes.jpg Shadow & Sonic.jpg Arceus.png Giratina.jpg Dialga .png Palkia.png Laylamon.png VictoryGreymon.jpg Gallantmon.jpg Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Omnipresence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Gods